Lady Detective
by AllisonFiction
Summary: [Set after Season 3] What happens when Phryne returns and a new Lady Detective is in town?
1. Chapter 1

**LADY DETECTIVE**

"What a mission!" Phryne exclaimed as her numerous suitcases were heaved through the doors of St Kilda.

Miss Fisher had just returned from her long journey to England where she'd dropped off her father, tied up some loose ends and inevitably opened a few new ones. It had taken several months to get there and back but she'd pushed on through the stormy weather and flighty fancies.

 **-X-**

While she was away Jack had indeed come after her... but in the form of text. He'd sent her letters every week, tracked her wear about's with the help of her trusty companions and insisted on making sure her house was kept in order, ready for her return. Jack had also managed to pull a few strings at the Station and was granted ten minutes each day on the phone, which he graciously shared with Dorothy and Jane whom he'd been watching over in Miss Fisher's absence.

The calls had had to be perfectly timed and when she'd finally arrived in England each day started with a 5 am phone call for Jack and ended with an 8 pm phone call for Phryne. It had been tiresome and each second apart made their feelings deeper. The brief kiss they had shared before her departure had haunted their dreams, keeping them awake with wanting and craving. One waiting game had ended but a new one had taken its place.

 **-X-**

Now she was finally home and Jack... was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was Dot for that matter... or Jane... or Mr Butler. Not an Aunt Prudence or Doctor Mac in sight.

Phryne paid the men who'd assisted with her luggage, showed them the door and stood for a few moments completely puzzled. She'd written to inform every one of her return, numerous times and confirmed it over the phone with Dot who had a memory almost as great as her own. Those phone calls really had lifted her spirits each evening and Phryne couldn't have been more grateful to Jack for organising them. It had been a difficult few months, trying to fix her parents' marriage while missing her home back in Australia. She'd managed to finally sort everything out and now she was home, it all felt a bit anti-climactic.

She'd envisioned a parlour full of people, hugs and music and dancing. She'd pictured a surprise greeting and a WELCOME HOME sign, a smile from Mr Butler as Dorothy clung to her thin frame. Jane springing into stories of adventures they'd had during her time away and enquiring about her own in England. She'd imagined trying to sneak away to the kitchen to steal a quick embrace with Jack, her body simply craving his closeness. She'd longed for a stiff drink with Mac and a teasing conversation. Hell, she even hoped for a disapproving comment from Aunt Prudence in regards to her daring choice of outfit.

Phyrne didn't imagine in a million years that she'd return to an empty house.

She even wondered if they'd all actually just forgotten. It was then that she heard a sudden shrill scream, however, coming from the kitchen.

 **-X-**

In her composed panic, Phryne grabbed her revolver from her garter belt and kicked open the kitchen door with some force, pointing her ivory pistol at the intruder with a steady glare.

A tall stylish woman with short sandy hair and piercing green orbs stood staring back at her. Upon first glance, she looked like a blonde Clara Bow; eyes large and brows pencil thin. Upon second glance, Phryne noticed the determined expression in said eyes and a similar revolver being pointed right back at her. The pair stared intently at one and other waiting for the other to cave.

A deep voice broke the silence.

"Phryne?" Jack's dulcet tones made her knees quiver and her heart quicken. This giddy feeling felt so foreign to her but so very right and all she wanted to do was climb over her kitchen table and devour him. He looked sterner than she remembered, more rugged but still just as put together. He was wearing one of his sophisticated suits and a tie that happened to be a particular favourite of hers. The slight smirk at the corner of his mouth mutualised the feelings she felt rushing from her stomach to her heart as they locked eyes for a second. It was then that she noticed everyone else in the room and begrudgingly lowered her pistol. "Hello Jack." she practically purred.

She then swapped her attention back to the mystery woman who no-one looked worried by in the slightest; only frustrated, making Phryne more determined to find out who'd interrupted her homecoming.

With a forced smile, she turned back to the woman fully and offered her hand, "Hello, sorry for the _interruption_. I'm Miss Phryne Fisher and you are...?" It was one of her colder greetings but she was still completely charming and friendly as always.

The woman simply laughed girlishly, flashing a set of dazzlingly straight white teeth and a smile that could kill. "Esme Porter." She threw her own revolver back into her belt and took the gloved hand offered to her. Phryne was still completely confused by the whole situation and the woman's name didn't ring any bells. The only thing Phryne knew was that something was off and it was only a matter of time before all the gaps began to fill with answers.

Dot began to pour a cup of tea for Phryne as Mr B proceeded washing up, both not making eye contact with the elephant in the room. There was an awkward tension in the air. Not even Jane jumped up to hug her or say hello. Jack was now staring at his feet and Aunt Prudence and Mac shared a glance while sipping their own Earl Grey. Something was definitely up.

Esme pulled at the collar of her scandalously low dress and tossed her hair back with an elegant sigh.

"I'm a private detective. I've heard much about you, Miss Fisher."

The penny finally dropped.

 **-X-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, Fisher Fans...  
I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!

I've been reading Miss Fisher stuff on here recently and have loved the show for ages so thought it was about time I contributed something to this wonderful fandom.

Apologies for any mistakes, I don't have a BETA at the moment (so any corrects would be wonderful - just PM me!) and I did write it awfully quickly as inspiration struck like all the lightning we've been having in London.

Please let me know what you think in the reviews!

Speak soon,  
Allison Fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**LADY DETECTIVE**

"You're a private detective?" Phryne's eyebrows raised in a quizzical manner.

Esme Porter nodded almost seductively and released the hand she'd been shaking.

Taking a step back, she scanned the body of Miss Phryne Fisher from head to toe. She had indeed heard a lot about the raven-haired Honourable or as Esme liked to call her 'The Competition'. The blonde didn't take kindly to other Alpha-female. In her mind, there was room for only one of them in this town. She hid her true feelings well, however, beneath soft curls and long lashes.

Esme pursed her plump rosy lips before stating her response. "I expected you to be... _smaller.._. The food must be positively wonderful in England!"

Aunt Prudence practically spat out her tea, unable to sit by and allow such an insult to be thrown at her niece. "Now listen here, young lady-" She began before feeling Phryne's hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Aunt P." And with that, the matter was put to an end and she sat back down completely exasperated, her palm given a comforting squeeze from Mac.

Esme internally delighted at having the power to derail Prudence Stanley and decided to add another flame into the fire, just for a bit of fun...

"I best be off. So much to do, so little time. I'd say you understand but you've just got back from your holiday!" She laughed wholeheartedly, turning towards Jack who still found his shoelaces to be the most interesting thing on the planet. "See you later, lover boy." She cooed, flipping his tie between her fingers. Jack lifted his head, a deep-set frown appearing across his brow. Esme giggled like a school girl, twirled out the kitchen door, graceful as a swan, her blonde curls bouncing in the wind like a Hollywood starlet.

 **\- X -**

The second the back door closed the room erupted with loud passionate voices, including those of Cec and Burt who'd suddenly appeared from their hiding spot in the pantry. If Phryne had closed her eyes at that moment, she would have imagined herself to be in the middle of a brawl rather than in her own home.

"Alright, alright! Everybody calm down, one at a time!" She exclaimed, putting a silence to the roar of the crowd. Everyone took a breath in unison, no-one truly knowing where to begin. Phryne had been away for many months and so much had happened, so much they didn't want to discuss over the phone.

"We're so glad to have you back, Miss!" Jane sighed with pure relief, looking at the multiple faces in the room who shared her exact notion.

Phryne had never seen her household so riled up. Dot looked on the brink of tears, Cec and Burt were furious, Jack disappointed, Aunt Prudence a mixture of exhaustion and relief, Mac was fed up, Jane confused and Mr B was simply trying to hold it all together as always. With a sigh, Phryne took her mug of tea and signaled to the parlour.

"You first, _Lover Boy._ " She teased trying to lighten the mood. She regretted the comment instantly as Jack's expression twisted into a concoction of unspoken apologies, tension and longing.

 **\- X -**

"What on earth has been going on, Jack?" Phryne exhaled as she took her favourite seat in the parlour.

"I did some digging when Esme turned up on one of our crime scenes, calling herself the Lady Detective from the States. Collins actually recognized her from a news article we'd been sent a few months ago. The New Yorker credits her as America's New Golden Girl." Jack began with loathing and distaste edging his tone. He stopped for a moment, watching Phryne lounge on her sofa as he paced erratically. It felt almost surreal to have her back again. "When she arrived, she literally trampled all over our evidence to the point where we couldn't solve the case because we had no evidence."

Phryne's mind began her analysis, working at a million miles an hour, piecing bits of information together like a jigsaw puzzle unsolved. "Continue..." She nodded, taking a swig of tea.

"She then claimed to have solved the murder! Reporting her findings to the Society Papers. It made her untouchable. She said that the police were incapable of solving crimes on their own." Jack ran a hand through his tousled hair, trying not to get frustrated by the blonde American's antics.

Phryne watched his every movement, truly taking him in. This wasn't the Jack she'd pictured coming home to but she was glad she'd come home all the same. He needed her now, maybe more than ever. Jack continued his turn of events. "Esme proceeded to lie to the press about you leaving the country to go for a _holiday_. She said you probably abandoned the idiotic police force because of how incapable we are and this case proved we couldn't solve a case without you, without help. She's turned into the 'hero' of the people. Daily riots against the Victoria Police force are happening as we speak."

It was then that Phryne truly noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his rugged facial hair and slightly crinkled suit. "And you didn't think to mention any of this to me over the phone?" She spoke softly, not wanting to come across as accusing but unable to prevent her eyes from widening in her concerned manner.

Jack finally took a seat opposite her, completely out of sorts. He looked extremely tired and all she wanted to do was hold him, run her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep against her... but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. "You had enough to deal with... and I didn't want you to worry." He grumbled, nursing a mandatory glass of Cognac.

"Is there anything else I should know?" She dared asked, placing her mug on the side table in preparation for any other shocking revelations. This Esme Porter had already left a bad taste in Phryne's mouth and she still felt like she was missing huge chunks of the story.

"She, uhm..." Jack glanced down at his glass, not wanting to meet what he imagined would be her disappointing gaze.

Phryne reached for his hand and smiled at him reassuringly. "Whatever it is... you can tell me."

He paused for a moment, cleared his throat and met her eyes straight on. "She kissed me..."

 **-X-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, Fisher Fans...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's short and sweet.

Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! NancyMay, huge thanks for your kind message and I'm glad you're not liking Esme! She's hopefully going to get a whole lot worse with each chapter. Much love to Olivia11, Aggie, Mary Frances and Bonnieblue99, your reviews were so encouraging and lovely, I hope you like this update! Thank you Racy Pharaoh for such a warm welcome! I can't wait to get the next chapter up for you all, let me know your thoughts!

Speak soon,  
Allison Fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**LADY DETECTIVE**

"She kissed you?" Phryne repeated, trying to hide a new feeling that bubbled in her stomach; a mixture of anger, surprise and envy. Her features on the outside read as curious.

Jack grunted in confirmation, meeting her gaze through a deep-set brow. Phryne for the millionth time that day had a million thoughts running through her head. Who was this Esme character and what did she want? Had she tried to get close to Jack in the hopes of extracting information for her much bigger plan? Was there a bigger plan? Or was Esme simply there to torment and destroy everything that surrounded her? There were so many constructive questions Phryne could have vocally asked but the first thing out of Phryne's mouth surprised even her, "Did you... kiss her back?"

Jack practically rolled his eyes, mumbling her name in a way that said: "Of course not."

She had to hide her sigh of relief. "Just wondering." She shrugged casually. Phryne couldn't fathom why she cared so much. The thought of him kissing someone else was almost physically painful.

She started fiddling with the fabric of her dress in an attempt to avoid his gaze. She was being petty but she couldn't help it. She hadn't felt jealousy in the longest time. The last time was when she roamed the streets of Collingwood, gazing at the young girls who seemed to have everything because their parents were wealthy. She'd longed for the glitz and glamour, the feel of soft silk and fox fur against her skin. She felt the same longing now as she tried to control her thoughts and feelings towards Jack. Did he feel the same way when she went off on her little adventures with pilots, French artists and tango dancers?

Jack's hushed tones brought her back to reality. "She ambushed me as I was leaving City South last Tuesday, started talking about how sorry she was for causing so much trouble. The next thing I knew she was kissing me and Frederick Burn had captured it on film for the papers." He explained, pulling out an article from his jacket pocket entitled, POLICEMAN AND PORTER PUCKER-UP. He'd kept it with him, wanting to tell Phryne before she heard any rumors through the grapevine.

Phryne glanced at the newspaper clipping, the photo was a large one with limited text surrounding it. Esme's hands were gripping Jack's lapels tightly, his were on her waist. To a regular viewer, it looked like a passionately sweet and intimate moment but to Phryne, she saw the strength behind the grip of his fingertips as he appeared to be pushing the blonde away. Phryne saw the slightly startled expression on his face which could be read as embarrassment through public displays of affection but she knew better.

Her eyes lifted to meet his and the memory of their kiss flooded back to her; their bodies close, his hand against her cheek, his fingers threading through her hair. A polar opposite to the body language in the photo which reassured her greatly. She came to the conclusion that Esme was indeed trying to start some kind of scandal, but why? Kissing Jack confirms to the public that the police aren't taking their jobs seriously, gallivanting in public, improper behavior, an incapability to solve cases on their own. But what was her end goal?

Phryne returned the article, her hand brushing against his as she did so. His eyes searching hers for answers.

She suddenly felt the need for some distance, her chest feeling tight from the intoxicating eye contact. With a breath, she stood and made towards the roaring fireplace where she'd planned to place her empty teacup. As she passed, Jack's hand grasped her free one, causing her to stop and shiver at the contact. It had been so long since they'd touched and static ran through her entire body as she watched him stand, towering over her. Phryne couldn't breathe, she felt consumed and light-headed. Her heart pounded aggressively in her chest as she looked up at him, their hands now entwined fully.

She'd not felt this content and safe for years and closed her eyes to savor the feeling. She was quickly pulled out of her reverie however when he lightly tugged on her hand, not pulling her towards him but towards the fireplace. Phryne watched as he exited himself from her aura and bent to throw the article into the fire. She released the breath she'd been holding and shook herself sternly. She'd never felt this helpless to her emotions before. She watched the contours of his face as he saw the paper burn, the glow from the flames giving him a mysteriously handsome shading.

Phryne's heart swelled as he glanced up at her and smirked that intoxicating grin of his. "You didn't need to explain, Jack." She breathed, finally placing the teacup on the top of the fireplace. He didn't need to explain but she was so grateful he had.

Jack's gaze reverted back to the flames and something inside of her snapped. She felt brave and bold in a way that excited her every nerve. She crouched down and sat next to him beside the fire. He turned to her curiously, seeing the desire in her eyes, almost an imitation of the heat from the flames in front of them. He'd dreamed of having an opportunity like this. The long months apart had made his imagination wild with possibilities and now she was here, vulnerable and wanting him.

"Was this your idea of a romantic overture?" She smiled, hinting towards the now none existent paper as it merged with the other ashes.

"I'm planning to make some drastic improvements..." He grumbled lowly, wrapping a piece of her hair behind her ear.

The hand proceeded to push through her dark bob in the way she'd dreamed it would. He tilted her head up towards his, cradling her face as though it were the most precious jewel on the planet. She wondered how he'd kiss her. Passionately? Like on the airfield or at Café Réplique. Or would he surprise her and be slow and sensual? Would he devour her quickly or slowly? Phryne feared for her sanity as she waited, anticipation thrilling her as she found it difficult to think properly. His tongue poked out to wet his lips as she felt him pull her even closer. They were a breath away, lips tingling at the closeness. She could practically taste him but the hold he had on her made it impossible to make that final move.

"Patience, Miss Fisher." He lightly turned his lips away to kiss her cheek, then stood and left her kneeling in front of the fire.

 **-X-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, Fisher Fans...

I really hope you enjoyed this update!

Olivia11, you're simply the best for reviewing! Thank you so so much for your kind words and support!

Guest, Bonnieblue39 and Racy Pharaoh! Glad you're enjoying this story, let me know what you think Esme is up to?

Nancy May, what do you think of Jack's explanation? Thank you so much for your review!

Cherrypie227, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for following!

Bijoux53, your reviews are awesome! Thank you so much. I decided to make Esme American purely for the glitz and glamour but she definitely has layers to her which you'll hopefully see later on in the story. No one is completely evil. She also may have a British bestie who'll be popping in soon! What are your thoughts on this chapter?

Speak soon,  
Allison Fiction


	4. Chapter 4

**LADY DETECTIVE**

Phryne stared off in a dreamlike daze, her mind spinning at the loss of having him so close yet so far.

Jack Robinson was teasing her for all the times she'd dangled herself in front of him. He was torturing her with his secret seductive tactics and playing her at her own game which she'd completely fallen for too, hook line and sinker.

She caught a flutter of the rich-scented aftershave he wore, could still feel the warmth of his skin so close to her own. They'd been a breath away from kissing and he'd pulled away! Phryne's head rang with a million possibilities as to why. They'd spent so much time apart, did he not feel the same urges she did? How was he always able to fight his darkest desires? It was a trait of his she deeply envied.

With a shake of her head, she scoffed at how her brain was behaving.

"Patience?" She called after him, turning to see that he'd put significant distance between them. "Why must I be patient, Jack?" She asked, moving into an enticing position in front of the fire.

The glow from the flames lit her with the perfect amount of warmth, her skin glowing, dress sparkling. Two could play at this game, she thought, tossing her hair back. Phryne looked up at him from her seated position, eyes wide and daring, the tiniest smirk gracing her lips. She'd never been one for patience. Why wait when you can have more fun in the moment was her usual motto, but something told Phryne that Jack wouldn't buy that mantra.

"Good things come to those who wait, Miss Fisher."

Phryne pouted childishly, fiddling with the strap on her dress and revealing a little more shoulder than appropriate.

"But, Jaaack!..."

He held up a hand, not wanting to give in to her womanly wiles. He poured another glass of Cognac for himself with an extra measure just for her, taking a sip from the glass before handing it to her, his eyes never losing contact with hers.

Her policeman didn't give away any big emotions, much like when they played Poker together. He was guarded but in a way that didn't frighten her off. If anything it enticed her interest further, she wanted to know what he was playing at.

Like a curious child, she eyed him suspiciously and with an impatient huff, "... You know that patience was never my strong suit." She informed him before swallowing a lump of Cognac.

He watched her from his towering position, noticing the way her waist dipped quite significantly, her seated position giving her a more hourglass-like shape.

"And you know that spontaneous behavior was never mine." He countered, allowing his eyes to roam back up to meet her darker gaze as she handed him back the glass.

She's noticed the way in which he looked at her. His eyes were mysterious and dark, tempting but sweet.

In an attempt to push his buttons further, Phryne reached out gently with her now free hand and began running a finger over the seam on the inside of his trouser leg. Jack looked down at her immediately and then back towards the door which was slightly ajar.

"I'll tell that to Café Réplique when I next visit, shall I?" She smirked. "Or I could phone my father? I'm sure he'd have plenty to say on the matter... after he saw you _spontaneously_ kissing me smack bang in the middle of an airfield."

The hand she had on his leg was progressively getting higher and higher. So high in fact she was surprised he hadn't stopped her yet. Jack felt frozen to the spot, not wanting to move from her bubble but knowing he probably should, for his own safety.

Clearing his throat, he watched her rise to her feet, her fingers moving to play with the buttons on his jacket then the fabric of his tie.

"I suppose I have my moments." He practically whispered.

"We could have a few more, Jack... " She grinned wickedly, allowing her body to press up against his.

He felt the need to run his hand over the dent in her back, closing his eyes at the feel of her lips now so close to the sensitive spot on his neck.

Just when Phryne had Jack exactly where she wanted him... it was at that moment, Burt decided to knock and enter the parlor.

"The others are waiting for you, Miss."

The couple moved apart with a mixture of awkward noises, throat clearing and smiles of reassurance.

They eyed Burt out the door before Phryne made one last sigh of a comment. "We'll continue this conversation later." She pointed an accusing finger at her Inspector and sauntered away from him, returning her attention to the occupants in her kitchen.

 **-X-**

Aunt Prudence was now nursing a fresh mug of tea that had been lovingly poured by Dot. Jane was reading an Archaeology book whilst Mac stood ranted about the whole ordeal. Cec and Burt were helping Mr Butler organize the messy kitchen, fixing the ruins that had occurred earlier that day.

"Come on then, Mac. What's been happening?" Phryne chimed, sashaying into the room with a springy step.

They'd sort this problem eventually, no use completely worrying about it all now. Phryne was indeed curious to find out why Esme was so set on ruining the lives of herself and company but she had to bring some of her world-famous joy back into the room before everyone completely lost their minds.

The only evidence Phryne could compute was a rivalry and a thirst for fame which she herself had never truly been interested in anyway. If it was fame she wanted, she could have it.

"Esme Porter is an absolute rodent, that's what's been happening." Mac snorted, starting to pace in a manner that was so unlike her usual calm demeanor.

"I've lost my job because of her. Prudence has lost a seat on several of her boards and Jack's now at risk of losing his badge if we don't stop her soon."

This sudden revelation had Phryne turning to see Jack now standing elegantly in the doorway. He didn't want to word it quite like Mac had, fearing they were putting too much pressure on the plucky female detective. She'd only just returned home, the last thing she probably wanted was all this drama, as much as she loved a good mystery.

Jack gave a soft half smile as he confirmed what Mac was saying. Without the need of vocal clarification, she understood.

"We'll get you reinstated, Mac. You're the finest doctor I know!"

"I'm the only doctor you know, Phryne."

"Precisely! You're so terrific I need not associate myself with another." Phryne smiled the reassuring grin that told her friend they really would sort the problem somehow and Mac's whole posture softened in belief. It made Phryne's insides turn happily at the faith her companions had in her.

With a deep sigh, Mac relaxed and turned her attention from Jack to her best friend. "Esme is holding an event later this evening."

"I think it's time for your grand entrance, Miss." Dot chimed, holding up 'one of the finest gowns Melbourne has ever seen.'

 **-X-**

As she sat at her dressing table combing through her hair, something didn't sit quite right with Phryne about the whole situation. For one, she didn't feel as though she knew the whole story. Having been away for so long there were bound to be long lists of information to catch up on. Certain things, however just weren't adding up.

Phryne understood that Esme obviously had a thing for Jack which unsettled her more than she liked to admit.

Esme arrived in Australia possibly a mere few days after Phryne had left for England. It all seemed like too much of a coincidence.

They'd need to question Fredrick Burn at some point, but in a way that would stop him from running to Esme with tattle tales.

This event she was attending would more than likely answer a few more questions but for once, Phryne feared the answers she'd be given.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello again, Fisher Fans!

I'm back with an update after what feels like forever. I've finally moved house and have a bit more time to get back into writing and pulling this story together. I haven't forgotten about it, I promise!

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I've got some plans for Esme but if you have any ideas I'm open to hearing them! I may even be able squeeze out a few One Shots. I'm also aiming to make each chapter longer than the previous, just a little personal goal so please let me know when they get too long or if you're still finding the chapters too short, etc.

 **Olivia11** \- Thank you so much for your review! Esme's going to be up to a lot of things but she does have a main objective that's going to involve more than one character. Let me know your theories!  
 **Racy Pharaoh** \- Exactly what I was going for! I quite like making Phryne squirm a little but she'll definitely give as good as she gets. Get ready for the next chapter!  
 **Cherrypie277** \- Haha, that is definitely the expression! There are going to be a few twists and turns. Jack certainly has a few tricks up his sleeve as well.  
 **Capricorn, Marge, Guest** \- Thank you so much for such lovely reviews, what did you think of this update?  
 **NancyMay** \- I agree. I never saw Jack as the kind of man to have his head turned so easily, but Esme isn't going to back down. She's got a plan and it will definitely test Phryne and Jack's relationship, but hopefully the outcome will be positive! I'd definitely describe Esme as the definition of a stirrer.  
 **Bonnieblue39** \- It is very suspicious a situation, all will come together! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!  
 **Bijoux53** \- He's definitely enjoying teasing her and Jack definitely has a plan for their relationship. All that time apart gave him time to plan and think!

Thank you all so so much for your kind reviews,  
Speak soon,  
Allison Fiction


End file.
